Lovenade
by lilduds
Summary: Sasuke's back. Sakura's confused. Naruto's mature. Tsunade's drunk.  What do you do when life gives u love, well go ahead and make some damn lovenade.


Everybody knows the saying when life gives you lemons make lemonade, well what do you do when life gives you love? Make lovenade? Wait is that even a word? Probably not but that's beside the point. Sasuke comes back to Konoha but what about Sakura? Let's read and find out. XD

Sakura's P.O.V.

I intensely stared at Naruto when he told me the news of Sasuke's return. I didn't believe him but I guess he was telling the truth,  
"So are you coming?" he asked me "no" he stared at me,  
"Why not?" he questioned,  
"Because I just don't want to" he gave me a look "Okay then . I'll just go" he started to walk out of my apartment door "Ja ne!" i yelled trying to force a smile to my face. I knew this day was coming, but I didn't think it would come this soon.  
"You too Sakura-chan" I watched him leave. Wow the almighty Uchiha Sasuke was back in town.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I actually came back. I mean I knew I planned on doing but not any time soon. I just hoped the Dobe wouldn't throw a party or something and Sakura wouldn't still be one of those annoying fangirls. As if I could handle anymore of those. Living with Karin for over a year really shows you what a true dedicated fangirl's like. I mean I couldn't be in the same room let alone building with her without her trying to make a move on me. It got really creepy from then on. I walked my way up to the hokage's office but was stopped by Naruto and 30 other girls, fangirls probably. He had a smirk on his face,  
"Teme I knew you'd be back" his grin just grew three sizes that day (lolz took it from How The Grinch Stole Christmas) "Yeah and your point?" I heard girls screaming,  
'Sasuke-kun how your voice has changed?' and 'Sasuke-kun how you've grown' but mainly 'Sasuke-kun you came back for me?' yup just your typical fangirls. Hmm that was weird I didn't see Sakura. I kept walking until Naruto's voice stopped me again.  
"She's really worried about you 'ya know." I didn't even have to think about who he was talking about. I kept silent waiting for him to continue.  
"She has changed though. She's not that same girl you left on the bench all those many years ago. She's stronger than that. Personally I don't like to gloat for her but soon enough she will probably be able to surpass Tsunade's strength and Jutsu's."  
"Hn..." That was all i could give him fore I was not about to share my thoughts with Naruto on the subject of her in front of all these loud fangirls.  
"Listen to me Teme, she's grown up." Naruto was really trying to prove to me that our female team mate was now all grown up. I already knew this, that's why i came back in the first place. Because Sakura Haruno is all grown up.  
I left Naruto with all the raging fangirls as i walked up the stairs into the hokage's office. I knocked quietly and waited about a good two minutes before Lady Tsunade herself opened the door.  
"I was expecting you Uchiha, Sasuke." Tsunade's expression wasn't one of surprise as I was expecting, but one of curiosity.  
"Then I think you know why I am here." I tried my best to sound as polite as possible but as an Uchiha politeness is not our forte.  
"I presume it is about your clan. Am I right?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I came to restore my clan and I would like to ask your permission to move back into the Uchiha Compound." I am really trying to be on my best attitude.  
"Permission granted, she's in her apartment by the way. She moved out of her parents house ever since you left. If you haven't heard from Naruto yet then i will be the one to tell you. Sakura has grown up Sasuke."  
I left without another word. Why does everyone keep saying she's changed. I think Naruto madde it very clear the first time.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I sat down on my couch and just thought, I did that up until a breeze of wind hit me and a faintly familiar chakra entered the room, "Sasuke ." He looked down at me with red bloodshot sharingan in his eyes. He kind of looked the same, just older. I loved that chicken butt hair of his, all spiked up. "I came back because of you." I think my eyes just started to water.  
"Hn. Sakura don't cry, it's annoying." I tried to blink back my sobs.  
"I came back to accomplish my second goal, to restore my clan." I started to turn red.  
"Uhhhhmmm... What does that have to do with me?" He gave me an intense look.  
"Sakura I think you already know what it has to do with you."  
"Look Sasuke you can't just expect me to just run back to you. I'm not the same weak child that you left on a bench all those years ago." I swear i saw him flinch when i mentioned the bench part. He looked me in the eyes, i couldn't really read his face too well.  
"Che annoying."  
"What did you jus-" It was too late to finish my sentence because I was cut off by a mouth that overlapped mine.  
He ran over to me and embraced me in a kiss of passion, longing, lust, and most importantly . Love. He looked me in the eyes and finally said the words I had been waiting year to say, "I Love You" and I could see in his eyes that he meant it, "I Love You More" and with that he took me. He took my everything and in return I got his everything, and it was everything I ever wanted. So I guess it's true when life gives you love, go ahead and make some damn lovenade. 


End file.
